Become More than Human
by NitesDawn
Summary: This is the story about a man named Chris, the older son of Todd Williams and a human. This is a re-imagining of what might have happened if a human helped Kara and Alice. this is the first edition and anyone is welcome to taking the idea and making their own of it, I don't have rights to stop you from thinking or creating in your own way so feel free to mooch off my awesomeness.
1. Prologue

He isn't related to me, not by family anymore in my mind. He may have the same blood as mine but I'll never find it in myself to call him "dad"... my name is Chris, and my family is pretty messed up. My Dad was an ok guy for a long while, when i was 9 he met a nice lady and we had a little human family. We went to play baseball and he taught me things. Then they came out with this… thing this…. Red ice. I hate it, he became a selfish bastard and just… he got bigger, louder, an awful thing. I'm still here because that woman had no right over me nor did she care. I had to get a job so that food would be good enough to survive on, surrounded by androids and being the only consultant in electronics software that isn't an android. Phones, tablets, television, i was the one to talk to if you were more comfortable around a "real person".

At home he would smoke and drink and watch tv, his friends would come over and i'd be downstairs sleeping. I cleaned I made food and we didn't talk to each other. This is where the problems arise, he ordered a YK500 that looked suspiciously like Alice… he even named her Alice. I looked after her because I knew he got violent. I kept telling him if you damage her she'll be too expensive to replace. It… it worked sometimes. One day Alice called me dad when Todd wasn't around I… I know she's a machine and I know that i shouldn't feel this way but i just want to hold her and tell her everything's alright.

Obviously I couldn't take care of everything, I was at work, i was attending school sometimes and I was helping Alice. As much as I was doing I wasn't keeping Todd happy. He makes Rash decisions and wanted to live comfy so he ordered yet another android, an AX400. I always found some of the androids to be Beautiful, too beautiful in fact… this one she… it wasn't beauty it can't be described like that. More like… no she just exudes this peaceful and kind… nature, around her. It kinda made my heart race but i held it down. I know Todd is just going to beat her, if I intervene at any point I'll just be thrown in. there are days where Todd is out selling you know what who knows where, and we talk. Everything gets to calm down and we get to be a family.

Kara and I make dinner for me and sometimes Alice. Alice is all cute and reserved but i know she's happy when Todd isn't around… there were points where Kara and I brushed hands, looked in each other's eyes its like… I don't know but neither of them feel like programs they feel like people. I know I shouldn't have done it and I rushed it and I messed it up… Todd walked in to find us me about to kiss her. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he charged in and grabbed my arm, smoke, blood shot eyes, don't think he can focus to well. "Its a machine, i just thought i could see how real it really was, the eyes and all you know? Eheh…" he stared at me for awhile and then pushed me away. "Go downstairs I don't want to see you up here got it?" i just went along with it. Didn't want confrontation to happen.

When i come upstairs my heart dropped. Kara was missing an arm, and Todd was sending her off saying "a car hit it" i don't really know if you can understand but obviously the car was Todd… probably like an old beat-up Porsche, i think that's what he would be if he was a car, living high in the past, yeah that's Todd. they say that they are going to have to reset it once we get it back so it won't remember anything… I don't think I'll be able to take seeing Kara without a soul… I'll at least take care of Alice.

 **Hello helloooo, I had this Idea burning in my head and I couldn't let it sit there, your welcome to hate all you want but I'd just like to make a story, read if you wish and if you want to take this and Make your own Idea of it that's fine too. I plan to at least release one Full chapter each week (much longer than this, this is basically setup/prologue) the story is going to be centered around Kara, Alice, and Chris. be forewarned (** ** _SPOILERS_** **) I'm taking the peaceful protest good ending and rolling with that. I won't really talk much about Connor or Markus, they wont be excluded from the story it's just that I'm sticking with the families story. I am literally making this up as I go and if anyone wants to make suggestions go for it, I might go with it. but once i post the chapter it isn't changing unless I need to spellcheck something. The story might be really REALLY different from how you remember it but I'm making things change to be more... original hopefully. I like the family premise but its very scripted feeling and like Hollywood movie sameness. so where in the Game Kara doesn't know Alice is a robot, she will now. It'll be more new I suppose, please assume that things with Markus and Connor are pretty much the same as in the game during the best ending route. also note... I am not against being heavy handed with these characters, and they can potentially die. Hopefully you have read this and are warned that this story could hurt you if it has too. Thank you for your time and I hope you have a splendid day :D**


	2. A Great Day for Family!

November 5th, 2038

CYBER **LIFE** _inc_

PM 03:24:05

MODEL AX400

SERIAL#: 579 102 694

BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0483

 **REBOOT**

 **MEMORY RESET**

 _LOADING OS…_

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… _OK_

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… _OK_

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… _OK_

MEMORY STATUS…

 _ALL SYSTEMS OK_

READY

...Color, a girl, people, "top of the range househol…" I'm stood on a platform looking around a storefront, "come on Zoe let's go" I'm left alone to see others around me, to see others stood on the exact same platform looking around in the exact same way… there's a ping in my chest but I don't know what that is, a feeling? Maybe. A couple leave and another takes their place browsing and asking questions. The store manager and a pale large man come up to me "there it is. It was a bit difficult getting it back in working order, it was really messed up… what did you say happened to it again?" the pale one replies "uh, a car hit it. Stupid accident" and the manager goes on to say "ah, i see… Anyway, it's as good as new now… except that we had to reset it. Meaning we had to wipe its memory. Hope you don't min-", "that'll be fine." he interjected... a bit rude. "Okay… did you give it a name?"... not much registers to me and it feels like my actions are wielded by strings, like a puppet…" _my daughter did" recorded for later reference._ but i have no scissors. "Kara" programming goes through to make me say "My name is Kara." with a smile. I see myself walking, to the register to wait patiently, down halls that have storefronts selling products, toys, food, androids. My programming labels the owner as Todd and he says "Get in the car." he is rude…

Colors, billboards, people, buildings, birds… wait no not birds… the flying drones, other cars… it seems so big but my programming is telling me it is less than a percent of the world… it would take longer than a human lifespan to see everything. I take a moment to think, My name is Kara my programming chimes in, I look human, sound, human, feel, think… why am i not human? I also have this thing, instinctively I know that it's my programming and it provides me with all the information that I need to provide service. I think i have emotions but I'm forced to repress them, why? I'm not sure how I should think about this, I'm not sure i can feel anything related to this…

 _[I lost my job because of androids! Help me]_ nearly illegible but I still processed it before it went by, what does that mean? What is going on? Why are people hurting if we are made to help? Are we killing them? Why is there no way to help him? Metric tons of thought fill my head… sadness should be the expression I have for this. Am I not allowed to feel the emotions I have? I don't know why I was made this way. Maybe I am defective but, shutting down isn't... I would rather not have that happen. Run down homes, burnt, construction, some people, a dog? Cute… i reach my hand towards the window "don't put your hands on the glass!" i jump and my automatic response is "I'm sorry Todd, It won't happen again." why do I say that? Am I meant to be here seeing this? Was i person but now i was sent to watch everything happen around me with no input?

Pulling up to a small house I stay quiet, did I decide to do that or did my programming decide I should stay silent? I'm scared that I can't move, I'm terrified I… I need to exist right? There's a reason right? Todd got out of the car and i reach for the handle and I… grab it, it's hard to describe. It's like my programing says to do it but I am the one committing the action… like I'm on a one way street with no turns. It makes me feel marginally better that I do infact exist and I AM Kara… not being able to make my own decisions hurts but at least now I'm doing things, feeling textures, walking i would breathe a sigh of relief but the oxygen regulators only make breathable air they don't do anything for me… is that what I am? An air vent? I can stop or start breathing whenever i want though so i focus on that while my body takes care of chores. Breathe in… breathe out… there is, thirium in the air? I look over and see Todd smoking something that comes out red… adding to the list of chores: ventilate the hecky out of the house… what? That is weird… hecky? Eugh…

My own personality disturbs me sometimes but it's only some times. When I smiled at the girl when i was washing dishes it made me feel better. While breathing i could scrub every single bit of grime off the plate. Maybe my system was booting slowly? No because now i feel myself walking outside but I'm not controlling it after pulling down the laundry I see **Registering name:** Alice… she has a small toy and seems to be in her own little world, from here i can see the fox flying above her head… it's… adorable… I stop in front of her and kneel I… did that… this is going to take a while to process. My first words were asking her about school and if she likes playing outside. Unfortunately i know by now that those are autonomous questions, i force myself to ask her "do you like being here?" she seemed afraid but also embarrassed… she rushed back inside to… i presume play somewhere else. My hands run through motions and i feel a ghost of a hand touch mine… a thumping starts up in my chest and I don't know what's happening… a memory? A friend?...

Pushing it to the side i get back to work and register in my own head that yes… emotions help me- ahh! Todd… Todd has his hand crushing mine and i see red colored… ice in a bag in my hand… what did i do?! Why wasn't I paying attention? Does the world really run this quickly? Terrified I apologize to Todd autonomously "I'm sorry Todd it won't happen again." it feels weird how it sounded exactly the same. I'm starting to accept that this is a part of me but I don't know how to feel about it. I see a door next to the one that leads to the kitchen, It's under where the stairs would be so I can only assume it's either a cupboard or a basement. My hand starts reaching toward it but red text goes across the door in front of it **DO NOT ENTER.** My processor registers it as a place Todd specifically said to stay away from and his only explanation was "No funny business do you hear me?!" and my hand goes down, my programming will stop me from entering anyway.

I worked my way upstairs to clean everything up there… it was quiet and I enjoyed it immensely. Not being watched, no need to feel pressure, methodically pick through the room as you please. I relish in the feeling of every piece of trash moved, making the bed… haaaa, it's awful and I enjoyed this. Opening the window fills me with a sense that I did something right. I started when a paper fell, I picked it up and examined it quickly a YK500 child… android… Alice… but, she's so… i can tell that she is making her own decisions. I know that her programming would force her to care about Todd and show him the love of a daughter but i can tell she's… scared. I tidy up and let my body clean the bathrooms, I DON'T want to remember any of THAT I- oh i can delete specific small memories… huh… I'll try to avoid that. I can remember it happened and imagine what was in there but memories of the event aren't stored. I focus on meticulously lining up soap bottles and to test this out i think, I don't want to remember this. I can tell that my processor got rid of its memory of the encounter but i still meticulously remember how they were arranged, smallest to largest going right with the big Body wash bottle on the left and I look at the bottles, exactly as I placed them. Consider that noted, my own memory is separate from my… memories… you know I'm gonna call it data! Yea! You go girl. I do a little dance but suddenly feel self-conscious, i hear a giggle and i swear if i could blush i would be… Alice's head is peaking around the corner and she is squinting her eyes and sticking her tongue out oh jeez shes adorable… i do the same back to her so she gets embarrassed then runs to her room.

"I just need to tidy up your room a little, I only need two minutes. Is that okay Alice?" she scooted under a little fort, I'm surprised she can make something like that, would they program that into child androids? I'm not sure but I do know that she has charm, little ideas and things strewn about the place, a book titled Alice in wonderland… morbid but funny, drawing with two suns? I'm pretty sure there's only one but… ah who am I kidding it's only a drawing. "I'm sure we knew each other well before I was reset. Maybe I could learn who you are again? Though… you don't seem to speak with words much…" I smile at her, she's so cute how she's always embarrassed, like a little muffin! Yea. Muffins look like they have cheeks don't they? I'm not entirely certain but I'm going to refer to her as Little Muffin in my head. "My name is Kara, I realize you chose that for me didn't you? Can I ask why?" she was playing with her fingers pushing them around and going back to her doll. Seems she's too nervous to say anything. "I guess I'm going to have to learn how to read your many embarrassed expressions aren't I?" obviously teasing I stick my tongue out, I can see her fighting back a smile! Yes! Ha!

I feel like I have to say something… "Alice I… I know your an android as well" i can see her visibly shaking and retreating back into her fort "wait! Wait… Alice… you being an Android, makes no difference to me. Your still important to me." I can see her trying to cry, but cant, I know we dont produce tears, there's no point to them, apparently. I reach out towards her and she gets up and runs past me, standing up and looking at her I know i approached it incorrectly… I made a mistake… *fwump* i feel a small body wrap around my leg Alice is there looking down, she lifts up a key and i take it, then she does her embarrassed hop run away again… this… this feels so good and I'm crying but no tears are coming… breathe in… breathe out… in… out… i feel comfort doing this then look down to the key in my hands looking around it obviously goes to the lockbox. Going to it I reach towards the box...

 **OH HEY CLIFF! Whatcha doing hanging there? Cliff glares angered by making a Cliffhanger... ahhh if only it were that easy to get rid of Cliff... anyway I just want to mention that this chapter came out in quick succession because 1, I wan't going to leave it with just a prologue. 2, I wanted people to see the primary writing style I might go for and 3, I saw a few people read and I was "dawww look at em they don't deserve to be left out in the cold! With only a prologue? Madness I say! Anyway I also wanted to address certain things, I would hate to see any of these characters die and I don't believe they will but I am making this up as I go. I meant to come across as a more "bad stuff happens but I don't plan on loosing them" type of thought. Unfortunately most of this chapter was Kara and existentialism, which is not what this story is mainly about, I just wanted to branch out a bit to see how things go. next chapter is about Chris and who the hecky he is supposed to be! (btw I have no idea who he is yet but I can tell you what he looks like!... eventually... once I... REMEMBER... what he DEFINITELY LOOKS LIKE. Because I most certainly DO** ** _(not)_** **know what he looks like... if you want to make any guesses in the response I am totally fine with that it might "jog" my memory. Anyway where I am It's 4:30 Am and I am insane! Have a lovely day.**


	3. It's time for a Breakout!

_**Chris**_

Most of the day was fine, I felt that Stevie was trying too hard on the job but honestly if he tries any less he might get fired. He's definitely enthusiastic… another customer comes up and my face talks for me, letting my words flow in a way that makes them feel at ease. Talking about processors for a gaming rig or something that he want to have serve snacks automatically, a bit dumb in my opinion just use the table for that but i word it differently. "Sir having you computer do the work for you is not efficient, you can just have your desk deposit snacks for this low…" my spiel goes on and I check the time, 7:30 just about, why they have an old school clock I'll never know. Most of the day I've been walking about talking to the customers telling them that if they spend more they will get more but it is honestly hard. From what i know most homes have only one family member that works, they get a good amount of cash certainly but it's not enough to provide for some people. Automation isn't really about androids doing everything for us, it's about everything doing everything for us. I could sit here and get a cup of coffee because I exist if I had enough money… but I don't… "Oye Chris." here is someone you don't wanna cross… off of your list of best friends. "Heeey Betty whatcha doing here?" she gave me the look and i can already tell she's about to go on a rant about not calling her Betty… "did you get that project in mobile agriculture done?" she closed her mouth but gave me the stink eye and i just kinda laugh to fill the pit of despair that is growing.

Betty isn't actually 'Betty' her name is Rachael but she makes terrible bets all the time so i tease (duh) and try to not get impaled on her sword of feminine righteousness. (she does have a sword so i would watch out) in a class of 4 you kind of have to get along with each other, birth rates have been down for a while and not many kids can afford to go to school. So me, Betty, Valla, and stuffy-Stephie are I guess best friends. We don't relate to eachother on alot of things but we all stick together even though we dont agree on where the best food is from and such. "Heeey Be-... Rachael" she stiffened up a bit, we don't really call each other by name much you see "do you think an android could have a soul?" she was take aback a bit "uh Crunchy Androids don't have souls." i scratch my head a bit "I mean more like, let's say they develop a personality, feelings, wants… would that make them a person?" she kinda just frowns a bit "there are laws of science and matter you know, energy cant be created or destroyed. Assuming souls are made of a certain type of energy then Androids would need that to become a real person." she kinda dodged the point of the question but oh well…

I'm not the smartest in terms of knowledge like knowing the universe and all that, I can't run equations or burn chemicals in my head and get the answer. It's more like I see something and I know that that is how the world is, but then I take it and see how it changes when it interacts with things. Let's say I am playing a game with others and we all have cards that are unique to us. We are all out for ourselves but can ask each other questions. If I know that the person next to me was asked if they had A and B and they didn't I would ask if they had C and D. it's common sense basically, unfortunately most people don't have common sense or take time to develop it. They aren't patient or satisfied with what they have, people reach out and take while i just wait, listen, and copy what is 'right' and i mark in my head what is most certainly wrong. I'm not perfect at it but I'm not Todd. I will never be him.

Most of the day passed with me thinking about unicorns and astrophysics while a smile greeted the people that came to me. It was nearing 8:00 and I didn't want to go back to that house but I know I need to anyway. I always just… i know that somehow androids are alive but I'm not sure how. I want to take care of Alice and somehow get her away from Todd, i need to wait for a month before I'm 21, It's the day that I decided that I was going to take Alice and leave. Not for any major reason just that I needed to gather more money so that I can make certain that an apartment is available for myself and Alice, I could probably just take her today but I can't imagine living out on the streets with her. It'll be a ratty apartment but it won't have Todd in it. Pulling up to the house I grew up in is… Kara and Alice about to get on a bus so I shout "ALICE!" she whips her head to me and she starts dragging… Kara to me. Kara is obviously indecisive because she doesn't recognize me and i see Todd stumbling out to the front porch with blood on his face. "ALICE, KARA PLEASE!" I start to run towards Todd to deck him in the face, felt good, ooooooh it felt great. I turn back to them "Kara please… get in the car we need to go." she still seems apprehensive but Alice manages to get her into the backseat with her. I suddenly think, Todd is knocked out if I grab Alice and Kara's ownership papers...Todd won't be able to do anything to us, so I run upstairs, grab Alice's papers, but I can't find Kara's. I groan, run over grab the gun from Todd's cabinet and run back downstairs, Todd is struggling to get up and I hit him in the head again. I look back and realize Kara's papers are literally next to the door, grab them and run to the car. For some reason Kara was in the front seat trying to start the car, I dash over, get in the shotgun, and say "push the break and twist, go!" the truck started and Kara had us out of there.

I keep breathing heavy and can't think anything other than 'we're out' over and over i feel tears and snot and gross stuff making me feel just FANTASTIC! I love this… oh wow. I felt a sudden jerk where we pulled to a stop and i hit my head… "oooowwwwe. Owwowow Kara why?" she looks a bit shaky. "Ahh, th-there was a s-stop sign… i had to s-stop" i sigh quite heavily "you dont know how to drive… just trade, trade spots with me I can get us- where the heck are we? Are we in- like what the hecky?" Kara stares at me for a moment and just puts her hands down, she seems pretty embarrassed by not being able to drive, i can even hear Alice giggling in the background. "Kara, you just don't know how to drive it's fine i get out of the seat and I'll take the wheel." she seemed to be doing her little breathing thing, she still does that? and nods her head. Getting out of the car I'm suddenly shocked by the pelting rain hitting me, didn't even notice that it was raining…

Finding where we were was easy, kinda, took about an hour and me trying to talk to Kara or Alice to see what was going on but they didn't respond too much and then i got a thought, an old 80's Mcdonalds was nearby so i pulled into the parking lot and stopped, i breathed in and out trying to clear my head when i remember the papers. I pull the crumpled things out of my jacket, and look at them in relief, "Kara, here." i can tell she's shocked but im not really looking her way to see the reaction. "You can do what you want with it but it's your life now, no one owns you by laws standards technically. I know she's not exactly the same Kara I knew, shes more embarrassed then i ever knew her, Old Kara could technically get embarrassed but you had to work for it. This Kara seemed like a different person and that hurt, not in a way that i know of, it hurt certainly but it's like she's still around even though she sorta isn't don't know how to explain it well.

 _ **Kara**_

I don't know who he is, Alice trusts him for some reason and he just basically gave me my life, ever since i broke out i felt like there wasn't a voice guiding my actions anymore, like anything and everything i did was done by me, i somehow have a subconscious though and i hate it, I don't like being embarrassed, it makes me feel weird. Most of this has been really weird so i got up the courage to ask "w-who, um are you?" he seemed a bit shaken by that and started laughing, getting used to these emotions is weird because I want to laugh too. My hands are a bit shaky with my life in my hands, like some kind of, like a leaf i guess. I mean like what the hecky even.

"Ah well hi, Kara I'm Chris. I lived with the slob called Todd and took care of Alice with you before he, did..." his voice trailed off and i got the courage to fully look at him. He had this ever-present twist that made him look like he was smirking. He doesn't look like he's even trying to smirk, he has these yelowish seeming eyes and brown hair, styled kinda goofy and all over the place. He isn't really large but he towers over me and his head is scrapping the roof a bit. "Were you ever planning on leaving? With Alice? Or… or me?" I didn't know how to ask this. I just wanted to know if he- "yes, i have money saved and in a month i would have at least taken Alice away from there, I wanted enough to have an apartment and still go to school but i think now I'll only be able to afford an apartment… heh." he does this really funny half-laugh whenever he talks, kinda like he's just breathing out and it makes a sound like he's laughing. "Why would you only be able afford an apartment? There isn't a large difference in a month's salaries so i don't see why you two- owe!" Chris suddenly flicked me in the forehead "because you'll stay there too… right?"

There's just this warm, everything about how I'm included… I'm not forgotten or not wanted… i figured he didn't want me around Alice because he gave me my papers… maybe he just wanted to say that he didn't want me to be controlled by anyone. Maybe I was like a sister to him, and he wanted me to have my own choice… "ok… I'll stay with you." there was little 'yes!' and i realize that Alice was still in the backseat, she looked around at anything but me, i stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same back, turning back to Chris I see him poking a tongue out at me but quickly turning away, i feel like i have a family…

 **How's it going dude? staying off the Alcohol? pfft, if you don't get the reference it's Frank from house party. and me? I am your host idiot boy with a dream who wants to make the world into a giant marshmallow! this right here is your ticket to having a day that is slightly better than what it was going to be! so go out there and discover that at the bottom of your Wendy's bag there IS another french fry! run an extra half a step! make someone laugh uncontrollably for a few seconds and then stand around awkwardly! i recommend it... anyway I'm happy to give you another chapter! unfortunately spend as much time as i wanted writing this as i could have, this condensed chapter could've been more in depth with the relationships and character growth but i didn't pace myself well, I'm going to add an extra day or 2 to work on the next chapter so it doesn't feel as rushed but i was so excited to get things going that i just started writing and didn't stop till I had doesn't mean it'll come out later, it just means I'm probably gonna start writing 2 days early! yay! so have fun on a wonderful adventure today, bye!**


End file.
